June's Lie
by tresCREATIONS
Summary: Lies- sweet blissful ignorance and scorned by trust. Concealed behind the green cloak of Slytherin, a lie is what she lived. "It has to be ended. Even if they have to be sacrificed...even if I have to die. This blood- venom... it's toxic." DMOC. Post HPDH
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: World and characters belong to J. K. Rowling, June belongs to me.

_._

_._

_Prologue_

_._

_._

_"The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy."_

-Richard Bach

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lies- sweet blissful ignorance and scorned by trust. Concealed behind the green cloak of Slytherin, a lie is what she lived.

June-Li Kalypso Encarna Sly.

June the truth, Li the strength, Kalypso the concealment, Encarna the incarnation. Sly…the shame- the name of Slytherin amended to hide the blood but never able to drain it. The venom that'll continuously run through her veins, the venom that she was ashamed of, a lie she used to conceal that she was not hiding behind but rather she was in fact the green cloak of Slytherin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N Please R&R, it's my motivation! This is an epilogue to another story with my character June and Fred Weasley, which will be written following the end of this. Weird I know! For videos of June and pictures, please check out my profile, it's in my youtube account and deviantart account. See you guys in a few days!


	2. Prologue: The Battle

Disclaimer: World and characters belong to J. K. Rowling, June belongs to me.

_._

_._

_Prologue: Part One_

_._

_._

_"Love is the hardest game of all, how can someone win in a game with no rules?"_

-Cody Myers

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Pure disgust_, June's eyes darted at Pansy Parkinson with pure loathing disgust.

"But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!" Pansy shrieked, her shrill voice rang through the great hall. Every pair of eyes darted towards Harry and back at Pansy,

June wanted nothing more than to slap her pudgy face; to think Parkinson actually thought that Voldemort would keep his word, _'Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded.'_ It was all a load of rubbish as far as she was concerned.

It didn't take long before the houses united and faced the Slytherins with wands out in warning. June took that moment to slide herself into the staircase of the trophy room, she couldn't afford to get caught, wands would be pointed at her too, simply for the shade of her cloak.

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson, you will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch, if the rest of your house could follow." She was so close to ending it all…to get caught now; it would ruin everything her ancestors had tried to achieve by beginning the House of Sly.

"Be careful," June jumped and spun around, her wand pointed at source of the voice.

"Zabini?" She lowered her wand.

Blaise Zabini pushed his body off the stair above her and made his way down, "McGonagall will kick you out you know."

She backed away when he got too close for her comfort.

He sighed and lifted his arm up, "I'm not a Death Eater June,"

"You don't need a mark on your body to show me where your loyalties lay _Zabini_." As long as he was Malfoy's crony she was far from willing to listen to his 'I'm on the light side speech,' "And I suggest you get out before I decide to hex you."

"You push everyone away," was all he said before he stepped out of the stairway. Her eyes narrowed, confused at his parting words.

She looked back at the Great Hall; defenses and attack plans were being made, the Hall was already being evacuated of underage witches and wizards; she was only looking for one person, hoping he hadn't already left. Just when she was about to give up, she saw him looking around, casting a transformation charm on her cloak to a more practical warfare wear she stepped out making sure there were no more eyes that would recognize her as a Slytherin student.

"Fred…?" She bit her lip; she couldn't fathom why she was even trying to look for Fred Weasley.

"Well if it isn't June Sly, what took you so long?" And he smirked the way that distinguished him from George.

"Well I don't know…maybe the fact that the Great Hall is packed with every family that's ever attended Hogwarts." She got a chuckle out of him. There was tension in the air, she saw his arm reach out to touch her shoulder and backed away before he could. She was wasting time blushing over Fred Weasley when Voldemort was half an hour away from destroying the one place that gave every being a home.

No sooner was she walking away when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, "I don't know what's wrong, I don't know why you're _pushing me away_,' She felt her air source being taken away, "but right now, everyone's scared, and- if someone recognizes you they wouldn't understand that you're…not like the others, you're different June-"

"Stop Fred," She turned around to look at his brown eyes, "You…you don't know anything about me…" she bit her lip, pushing every memory of him out of her head. She had to; she purposely had constant rows with him in the recent months, because she didn't know if she would make it through the battle, she couldn't afford to die while taking Fred's heart, that would be selfish. It was for his own good.

"I couldn't care less if you were Voldemort's grandmother," Her eyes shot up at him, _did he know?_ As a nervous habit she grabbed the heirloom around her neck.

"Fred!" Fred looked behind to see his brother nod his head to the entrance as Kingsley was making his way back in.

He grabbed June's hands and kissed her knuckles with the sweetest lingering brush, "We need to talk…after all this is over, right now though, unless you want to be petrified by dear Kingsley over there, I suggest you get your pretty self to wherever you need to be." She turned around to leave, "And June, I hope, you know, we're fighting on the same side. I have a pretty nasty Flobberworm facial curse that I've been dying to try out, wouldn't want to send it your way," she smiled, only Fred and George could make people smile in a dire situation.

She was running down the hallway, thoughts of Fred racing through her mind with a million other tasks. She remembered everything. She first met the twins at the infirmary, they were there visiting Potter. George was clowning around on his way out, followed by Fred and Lee Jordan, when one of his spells sent fireworks flying above her head. She remembered how Fred had tossed himself above her as quick as he could to shield her from the onslaught of sparks.

"_Dumb arse, look what you did, hey are you okay?"_

_June nodded unable to explain that he was kneeling on her finally healing fractured leg._

"_You don't look alright," The positioning was all wrong; she only hoped that Madame Pomfrey didn't decide to check up on her while Fred Weasley obliviously leaned on top of her on the bed._

"_My l-leg…"Fred looked down and jumped off when he saw the purple tint of the brew that was spread over her broken leg._

"_Well aren't I a git, sorry!" He chuckled and patted the burnt fabric, "I'm typically the more graceful one out of the two of us, and more attractive but I think I broke your leg again…One out of two isn't bad though," She laughed while George scowled._

"_You sure you're okay?"_

"_Mhmm, I'm okay,"_

"_Well, I'm Fred, that's Lee and that's George, my less attractive brother," George smirked and shook his head._

"_I'm June,"_

"_What house, I don't think I've seen you before?"_

"_Oh…um-"_

"_Mr. Weasleys and Mr. Jordan my patients don't have time for your ruckus, leave!" Madame Pomfrey scurried over shooting them away._

_June couldn't deny the relief._

Her heart raced, pushing that last memory out of her mind she found what she was looking for, the Chamber of Secrets, her heirloom was almost dragging her there, her heart racing, not through an adrenaline rush but through something else, something familiar and foreign, something dark. The battle was about to begin.

_._

_._

* * *

_Prologue: Part 2_

_._

_._

_"Man cannot remake himself without suffering, for he is both the marble and the sculptor."_

-Dr. Alexis Carrel_._

_._

_._

There was always the brawn and the brains. She was definitely brawn, and for a moment she wished she had opened up to more people, she could use a little bit of intellect now and then, especially now.

She had no idea what she was doing, she had no idea of what her purpose was, all she knew was that there was _something_ telling her that she was doing the right thing. She stopped seeing Weasley and Granger creeping towards the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Blimey, do you suppose they're sneaking a shag while Potty's trying to save the world?"

She already knew it was Peeves without turning to look.

"_Go away_ Peeves,"

"I don't think you want me alerting your friends over there," The poltergeist chuckled with malicious intent.

"Ugh- whatever, just stay quiet."

She raised her eyebrow watching Weasley contort his face making hissing noises; pure nonsense. Peeves lingered over her head, "Do you suppose he's a Dark Wizard, he's speaking in Parseltongue."

"No, he's speaking rubbish," She rubbed her forehead and decided to help, _"Open,"_ It never seized to amaze her when the Chamber opened, she couldn't count the number of times she had opened it after the Basilisk had been killed, simply standing at the open passageway, yet this was the first time she would step foot inside the Chamber.

"Oh Ron! That was amazing!" Granger flung herself at the young Weasley,

"It was nothing, I remembered Harry speaking it and it just came to me," Weasley was beginning to turn the same color as his hair and June stopped the urge to roll her eyes, she'd have to let the Weasley take the credit.

"Let's get those Basilisk fangs for Harry, he's probably waiting for us," They both disappeared into the Chamber.

"_Basilisk fangs?!"_ Peeves gasped looking from the Chamber to June, "They have fangs in there! Can I come June? Can I please?" She glared at him.

"Can I actually stop you?"

"No."

She suddenly felt a heavy lump in her throat, she felt sick, remembering the horrors of second year. Hearing voices that no one else could, no one else but Potter. That was when she accepted the reality of the tainted blood in her veins, when she could hear the Basilisk and was protected from its vicious rampage.

"_You're different…Sly is it, you're the same as me."_

_Ginevra Weasley was already walking away, it was her…but it wasn't. They were both speaking Parseltongue and she hadn't even realized it until the young red head was gone._

June bit her lips thinking about the encounter with the youngest Weasley girl.

Within minutes Granger and Weasley were running out with a huge fang and a cup-

"Ow-" Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, she felt like someone had her heart clenched in the palm of their hand. The pain disappeared once the duo was out of sight.

She walked towards the entrance and opened it, "Ready Peeves?"

"Yes mam!" He saluted and disappeared, she followed closely behind the poltergeist. She landed painfully on her back; Peeves grabbed her upper arms and lifted her up. They both looked around and she couldn't help but shiver, it was worse than the Slytherin common room, even Peeves looked slightly shaken up.

They began walking down the hallway when she heard _it_.

"_My pet, you shall live here for eternity, guard this place and feast on blood traitors. Godric wants to taint this school with mudbloods does he…I shan't hear of that, feed my dear, feed..."_

"Peeves! Did you see- hear that?" She looked to see the poltergeist looking at her warily, "N-Nevermind…I need sleep." She was nibbling on her already bruised lips and continued walking instinctively through the maze of corridors, it didn't take long before they walked into an open room with a huge carcass waiting to great them, flesh still hanging on the decomposing snake.

"Merlin…" She heard Peeves mumble behind her. But to her, it wasn't the Basilisk that scared her; it was what was lying no more than a feet away from the Basilisk. It was the statue.

"Salazar Slytherin…" Her hands shot to her neck, the locket around Slytherin's neck was unfamiliar to her, but something was telling her to-

"Uh, June, are you okay? Sly?" Ignoring Peeves she reached up to touch the statue's neck and there it was; a small pendant. The same one around her neck, the small silver pendent with snake wrapped around.

It meant everything she feared was true. She felt a wave of emotion erupt, she wanted to curl up and scream, her heart felt like it was about to burst from pain. The statue changed while her fingers danced along the marble cloak, from an aged, skinny old man it slowly transformed to something beautiful…surreal and elegant. She felt like she was staring into a mirror. Two figures, with long cascading hair, closing her eyes she could suddenly see everything, she saw color.

"_Rowena, you must tell Godric that these- these ideals are revolting! They're vile! Magic belongs to witches and wizards! Not _muggles_," He spat out with disgust._

"_I definitely cannot…you know that. I do not completely agree with Godric, however he is not…wrong. Salazar…his intentions are not malicious…" _

_The man glared at Ravenclaw through the mirror, his white and pale face reminded June of Tom Riddle. He had a distinctive sharp jawline like his other features; his black hair was long and regal like her own, except she saw a dark emerald shade whenever he shifted in the light. His eyes stopped her breath, it was mesmerizing her, a piercing grey like her own, and it was haunting, void of happiness, nothing like the Malfoys beautiful dark gray. Her necklace was moving on him with every angry breath he took._

"June!" She snapped back to her reality, Peeves was floating around her in panic, her eyes were glistening with tears of pain. Without another word she turned to run back out, she could hear Peeves yelling her name but she couldn't be there anymore, she didn't want to know anymore. For once she wished Dumbledore was there and she could tell him everything, for once she wished someone could help her, help her understand what she needed to do.

'_I need someone.'_

_._

_._

* * *

_Prologue: Part 3. Pain, Forever Fred Weasley_

_._

_._

_"It's a heartache._

_Nothing but a heartache._

_Hits you when it's too late._

_Hits you when you're down."_

-Bonnie Tyler

.

.

She wiped her eyes. Unable to understand the turn of events.

"Sly!" Peeves glared at her, floating beside her with a fang in his hand.

She put her hand out and he dropped it there, "Peeves the battle is about to begin, go help them…" He nodded, not questioning her for once

Her eyes darted around, there were flashes of light from all directions, she saw Peeves float off in the distance with rocks dropping them on the heads of death eaters. Taking in a deep breath, she ran down the corridor not knowing where she was headed. She was depending on her instincts to guide her.

"Finite Incantatem!" Her wand spurted our flashes of purple towards a group of death eaters led by Yaxley, just in time to stop various jinxes being sent towards George and Lee.

"Sly! Back us up will you!" George smiled brightly even with his surroundings exploding, "Tarantallegra!" George burst out laughing as the furious death eater's legs began dancing with a mind of their own. She shook her head, how was it possible for him to be so cheerful at a time like this? Fred's face flashed through her head for a split second, she knew without a doubt that George was completely tamed compared to the outrageous stunts that Fred was probably pulling on death eaters left, right and center.

The three of them dived behind a pillar just as a series of unforgivable curses went in their direction, she gasped as she saw a green flash jet right past her cheek. She realized that George and Fred were not together, _'Fred and George, Gred and Forge, they're never separated.'_

"Fred…"

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm George," He winked right before he stood up to shoot another curse from over the broken pillar.

"I know you're George, but where's Fred?!" She didn't know why, but she just wanted to be with him. She sent a leg-lock curse at a giant that was stumbling towards them and put up a shield of water just in time to stop a wave of fire that was heading towards them.

"He should be with Percy, at the other entrance heading towards the Forbidden Forest," She couldn't fathom why the twins were separated, they almost never separated, even when- she shook her head, "You should go there Sly, you know if you already _miss_ him," George smirked. Lee raised an eyebrow but ignored the rest of the conversation as he sent up shields to protect the trio from rubbles.

She nodded and looked over at Yaxley, "I'll deal with them, I know you boys can't harm a fly." She smirked at George who mumbled a soft 'ouch.'

"Imperio!" She sent it towards an unsuspecting death eater to the right who suddenly began attacking his own, "and that's how you do it Weasley!" She began running towards the other entrance dodging spells successfully, minus a hit from the Cruciatus curse at one point.

She groaned trying to shake off the effects of the Cruciatus curse. In the distance she could barely make out the figures of the Golden Trio and, "FRED!" She pushed herself to run forward, sending curses and jinxes in all directions. "Fred Weasley!"

Her mind was racing, her heart was pumping, and she was desperate to reach Fred. To tell him one more time that she loved him, that she loved the way he made her smile, how he was the only person that could make her laugh. She wanted to feel his lips against her own, to feel his arms encircle her body and hold her close. She wanted him to know everything about her, like why she lived alone in a dingy, small apartment above Spinctiler Tavern in Knockturn Alley, and why she had protection charms on top of a Fidelius Charm, and why it took her 2 years of friendship to finally trust him enough to show him her house.

She wanted Fred especially to see her family tree, to see if he would still love her back. Would he ever know who she _really_ was, would anyone know who she was when she died? Would her family manor die with her being the Secret Keeper? Or will Fred show it to others; because once she was dead he would become the Secret Keeper of her manor. Would Fred stumble upon her family tree and feel disgusted…

She needed to explain to him, "FRED WEASLEY!"

Percy and Fred were yelling and laughing, Fred's eyes were shining with mirth,

"You actually are joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke-" Fred turn enough for his eyes to meet her own, his facial expression changed to relief and happiness, "-since you were-" Then there was the explosion.

'_Is this it…? Am I dead just like that? Will Fred find out who I am and hate me forever…'_ That's what the physical pain felt like, her ears were ringing, her back had slammed into another wall and her head was bleeding, she could taste the copper-like fluid in her mouth. She felt the ground beneath her fingers and felt a wave of relief, she wasn't dead, she pulled herself up…and then she wished she were dead when her eyes focused in on what was laying no more than 5 feet away.

Screams. Who was screaming so loud? Couldn't they see that she needed quiet, just for a few seconds? Of course…it was coming from her own body. Blurs, all such a blur, Ron and Percy were crying and screaming. Percy tossed his body over Fred's. Potter tried to pull Percy off. Potter and Percy pull Fred's body into a slot in the ground. Percy ran off screaming Rookwood's name. Potter, Weasley and Granger ran away.

She just sat there, watching the lights flash in front of her eyes. Her face, felt so cold, so wet. Is this what real pain felt like? Sobs, erupted from her chest, agony like no other. She blindly made her way to the niche that Fred was in and kneeled down, pulling his body so that he was lying on her lap with his head on her chest. She held him so close and rocked with him back and forth.

She could feel the warmth of his body escaping as his body adjusted to the cool air. Her hands shaking, she lifted his face and pressed her lips against his, she choked as more tears forced their way out of her body.

"Baby…wake up…" She cried softly to the dead man in her arms. To Fred Weasley who would never make her smile again, who would never kiss her again, who would never hold her again, or know who she really was. The only person left in this world for her was dead. And she felt so much _pain_, surreal throbbing pain…she wished _she_ were dead.

_._

_._

* * *

_Prologue: Part 4. Laughter In My Heart, Fading In My Mind_

_._

_._

_"The best way to honour the dead is to go right on living."_

-15/Love

.

.

Her body shook, maniacal eyes stared forward at the man crouched before her, "_Crucio…_" she barely whispered, yet there it was, the familiar inhuman spasm emitting from only victims of a Cruciatus Curse.

She didn't want to kill him, no that would be too easy, that would be painless. She wanted Rookwood to feel _pain_, immense, unforgettable scorching pain. The more the thought went through her mind, the angrier she could feel herself getting and the more Rookwood screamed. _Crucio…crucio…crucio_. How many times did she send the unforgivable curse towards him, 10? 20? 100 times? Yet, the feeling of hurt wasn't going away, how many more times did she have to do this?

"Sly…please…"

Her eyes shot towards the man that took away Fred's life, "You think I'm letting _you_ go easy?" Her blood boiled, "_YOU_ killed him…" she snarled.

His eyes twitched, she knew this sight well, after the Cruciatus Curse hit you a few times the victim of the curse begins to lose a sense of reality, everything becomes distorted to block out the pain. Every time she was in St. Mungo's she passed by to see Longbottom's parents, she couldn't fathom why, but she always did, she easily remembered the lost and vulnerable eyes, and the ones in front of her were beginning to mimic it…but it wasn't _enough_.

"Why…" Of course he couldn't answer that, he didn't intend to kill _Fred_, Rookwood was just given orders to kill anyone that wasn't on their side and he followed through with his order.

"Sly…I-I, I'm begging you…"

"_Avada Kedvra!"_

* * *

The fighting, the messages, everything was a blur to June. She had somehow ended up in the hospital wing, curling herself into a ball. Everyone was in the Great Hall gathered with their families of course…to _"dispose of your dead with dignity"_ as Voldemort had said.

"Flipper bring miss some food," A tiny hous elf adorned with a rag like dress and bow in ear peered up at June from the floor, she was holding what appeared to be a tray of bread and soup.

"Flipper...what are you still doing her? You got to leave-"

"Flipper may not be able to fight but Flipper can help like this miss, please eat,"

June closed her eyes and vaguely remembered her surroundings flash after killing Rookwood, and the hundreds of tiny feet rushing towards her. They must've brought her here, June bit her lip looking at the tiny creature. Flipper was protecting all these people, and here she was, curled in a ball while George was alone.

She couldn't get rid of the pain, could she face George again? Could she look at him without hurting so much? "I need to get to the Weasleys…" She picked the bread and cup of soup from Flipper's hands, "Thank you Flipper, but I want you to hide or get as far away from here…"

She pulled herself out of the bed and slowly made her way out the door and towards the Great Hall, her heart pounded harder with every step. _George…_

It was as if the world stopped again. She didn't know she could feel even more pain, but she did. Mrs. Weasley's shaking body was killing her. It was clear that no one else in the Weasley clan had died, but why Fred? She felt disgusted with herself for thinking it but she couldn't help but wish it were anyone but him.

George was crouched over his twin screaming and suddenly June felt her legs buckle and she couldn't take another step further. _This_ was real and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

"Ms. Sly?" June wearily looked at the person who called her.

"P-Professor?" She couldn't fathom what came over her but she found herself sobbing into Professor McGonagall's arms. Her teacher simply wrapped her arms tightly against the broken girl and whispered empathetic words.

In the background, feet shuffled getting ready for the second part of the battle. Even the Weasley family who had not had enough time to recover was on their feet after carefully covering Fred's body. All of them except George. June couldn't remember when Professor McGonagall had left but while her surroundings were preparing to fight Voldemort, she found herself against the wall staring at the bodies that one of the students were vanishing to where, June hardly cared.

She finally worked up her energy to walk towards George who remained hunched over his dead twin's body. Kneeling behind him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her face into his back and cried silently. She felt George cover her arms with his own, and together they cried, they cried for the loss of the second half of their hearts, for the loss of the laughter in their souls and for the loss of the one that they cherished and loved.

Then and there they both accepted the reality that they would never see his brother and her lover grow old with them. She accepted that the ring that he begged to place upon her finger would simply remain a ring and a thought. She accepted that she had wasted so much time pushing him away that she never realized how much she utterly loved him and saw a future with him, with children and a home…something other than her dark self-loathing thoughts that consumed her before he entered her life.

Most of all George lost the laughter in his heart that would scorch him for eternity, and _no one_ would ever understand or feel what he was feeling.

June and George held each other long after Fred's body was disapparated by the student. They held each other like their lives depended on it, because they did. Silently George vowed to protect his brother's lover and June promised to remain at George's side and they would forever remember Fred. Yet desperation and holding onto people that had died would come back to haunt them, fate never approved of people meddling with the dead, fate would never allow them to mourn together for the rest of eternity.

They cried.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N Hello my beautiful readers! I get my inspiration on and off for this but I am determined to finish it! Please please read and review, it gives me the push to actually do it, I love feedback, things you like and don't like. Give me a reason to continue the story please (: Even one consistent reader is all I need!


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: World and characters belong to J. K. Rowling, June belongs to me.

_._

_._

_Chapter One_

_._

_._

_"You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened."_

-Tupac Shakur

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

People tried resuming their normal lives following the Final Battle, as best as they could that was. Reporters day after day would be waiting for The Golden Trio, everyone wanted to know _how._ Neville Longbottom and all the Weasleys didn't have it much better; they were stalked and beleaguered every second of every day. Privacy, mourning, grief? None of that mattered as long as the people had a story.

Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately became the Minister of Magic following the devastation. People _needed_ a leader, and he was extraordinary in his efforts to revolutionize the Ministry prior to the war, everyone trusted him to continue it. He passed on a decree to assist students that had participated in the Great Battle; he alongside Hogwarts exempted the students from having to complete their disrupted school year if they chose to. It couldn't erase the nightmares but it gave the students the opportunity to remain home or get away and forget everything. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were the first students to make their decision and with the help of Shacklebolt became the youngest Aurors in training. Tabloids and magazines assumed that the two couldn't face the building they once called home, not with all the bad memories now lingering around every corridor…maybe they were right.

The Malfoys were the scandal that scorched the wizarding nation. Everyone wanted to know why the Boy Who Lived decided to testify for the family and not against them. However Harry Potter did say why, but no one wanted to hear it out, it didn't sit well with the witches and wizards of the world, people wanted justice. They needed a scapegoat for the pain and suffering, and who better to blame then the patriarch of the Malfoy family, throw in his son and his wife and it was a twisted sense of justice. Potter said loud and clear in his testimony that it was due to Narcissa Malfoy's bravery against Voldemort that he had managed to play dead long enough to kill Voldemort. No one heard that. The Malfoy name was tarnished for the time being, some believed their lives would be much easier in Azkaban.

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were some of the few mentionable students that decided to return to Hogwarts. June found herself re-enrolling for her last year once again alongside her classmates. She needed to be there, she needed to let George mourn with his family. However it was Draco Malfoy that surprised the world, the infamous Malfoy heir had decided to return as well.

George Weasley had closed his store for the meantime, shutting off his Floo Network so his family would leave him and June be. George Weasley did not want to be found or contacted and he made sure of that. In her eyes, there was no worse pain then what George must have been going through. June had spent every day following the Battle in Fred and George's flat, crying with her would have been brother in law. That's all they did, they cried until there were no tears left in their bodies. They cried until headaches began, until the only thing that would drown out the headaches was Firewhiskey and sleeping draught. However he could only pump himself with liquor and avoid his family for so long.

* * *

June stood silently off to the side and watched George fumble around drunkenly in the cupboards; she herself was trying to shake off the effects of the sleeping draught that she preferred to liquor. Ginny was the sole reason for George's chaos in the kitchen, he was trying to put together whatever he had left for the girl. Ginny had made an appearance in the flat after two weeks of George's disappearance, with the anti-apparation charms and Floo network being shut off; she had to find a harder way to find him. The Weaslette was red faced and inhaling sharply trying to catch her breath; she had walked a distance with a baby Lupin in her arms,

"She's really worried about you George, we all are…you disappeared after F-Fred's funeral…if I wasn't a Secret Keeper for your flat, I wouldn't have been able to enter, and then what? Were you planning on ignoring us forever?"

"Sorry Gin…I just needed some space," George fumbled with the tea bag, spilling hot water all over the counter.

"We need you George…mum needs you," Ginny shot June a look of confusion. June didn't blame her; she had never met any of the Weasleys except George and Bill. She could only imagine what was running through the Weaslette's head.

After what seemed like hours of silence following her explanation George finally opened his mouth, "Gin, meet June," he barely whispered.

Ginny responded by biting her lip, "You're in Slytherin house aren't you?"

"Yes…" June could barely formulate any words, she felt so sick.

"I'm sorry but," Ginny turned towards George, "George what-"

George cut her off, "She was Fred's girlfriend. He was going to tell mum and everyone…" His face distorted in an expression of pain, June's heart began pounding painfully against her chest at his words, and she didn't want to hear it anymore. She couldn't. She shut her eyes and imagined being anywhere else.

She almost succeeded, it wasn't hard to go to some place in her mind with the help of the silence following George's news, but the quiet baby chose the moment to begin wailing. Ginny's attention went to the red faced infant immediately and stood up, rocking him back and forth while mumbling a sweet song so softly. At that moment June felt pain at the maternal sight. She would never experience that; she could never look into freckled faced babies that looked identical to Fred and her. Fred had left her and this future she wanted so bad would never happen. She could never hold his children in her arms.

* * *

She stared aimlessly at the Great Hall's ceiling, reminding herself that she was here for George's benefit, so that he could be with his family that needed him. The new Headmistress McGonagall had opened up the school early to accommodate the returning students so that they could catch up on the missed term. The school was far from reconstructed, but many of the students needed the classes and the structure, they needed it to survive.

The only table that appeared to be unaffected was Slytherin; the remaining houses were missing uncountable numbers, causing the Great Hall to feel vacant and cold. June met eyes with Ginny across the Great Hall who smiled at her dejectedly. Fred's and her secret remained with Ginny being the last to know, June had begged George and her to not tell the remaining Weasleys, she didn't want to be introduced to the family as a would-have-been Weasley, only Merlin knew that the poor Weasley matriarch had had enough heartbreak.

It had been only a month since the end of the war and the hall was still fresh with memories. June couldn't focus on the Great Hall; it was where she last saw her lover. She gulped forcing the bile rising up to remain in her stomach. Her biggest fear was seeing the grounds, especially the spot where her love had died; she had tried so hard for a month to prevent the vivid thoughts and nightmare replaying Fred's death in her mind. Every time she had a moment to think, there it was: laughter, a sincere smile, a blast of light, her body soaring and then _that_.

"Hey Sly, you alright?" Blaise Zabini looked at her with concern; she was beginning to resemble the shade of her tie. June shook her head, she felt sick to her stomach. She figured it was due to the new found unfamiliarity, as she had been hidden in the flat for a month; the thought of not having George with her was making her feel nauseated.

Blaise mumbled an incantation and her pumpkin juice bubbled, "Drink it, it'll make you feel better," She nodded thankfully and took a gulp of the charmed drink.

She glanced at Blaise quickly, one thing she was sure of now was that he wasn't a death eater. She remembered seeing a glimpse of his curly black locks running past her at one point during the war, he was throwing up shields around a fallen Hufflepuff student, and she remembered hearing healing charms. She was a Slytherin after all, how could she have judged him without knowing him just because he was a Slytherin? A mass of blonde hair sitting a few seats down reminded her why. She pushed the hateful thoughts of the Malfoy heir aside and focused on McGonagall's speech.

Blaise watched her silently; he had charmed her pumpkin juice with a well-known remedy mostly used for morning sickness. He sighed in relief when he noticed that it was working on her effectively despite not fitting the description of a hormonal pregnant witch. It would definitely keep her calm and relaxed until she went to bed. The witch throughout the dinner looked ready to break down, and he couldn't fathom why. June Sly hadn't been particularly close to anyone. Most of the students probably didn't even know she existed. For the past seven years, she had flown under the radar. She'd be the first student in class and she would sit at the very front corner; she would take notes and then she'd wait silently until mostly everyone had left. Blaise could swear that her only potions partners consisted of either himself or Neville Longbottom, both being quite reserved people themselves.

He couldn't fathom why she went unnoticed, if it weren't for those potions classes, he probably wouldn't have paid her any attention either. It surprised him because she was an exceptional beauty. She had the longest hair he had ever seen, it was cascading silky black locks that shimmered like a jade when the light hit her hair at different angles. Her skin was flawless from what he could see, and unlike Granger's milky flesh, June's was more like light gold, the kind of skin that Blaise imagined an Egyptian goddess to have. She had beautiful long lashes that fluttered every now and then and when she had her eyes open he noticed what an eerie shade of gray her eyes were. He noticed that she hadn't put any cosmetics on her lips and admired her cherry stained plump and small lips, clearly red from the brutal bites he realized, seeing small skin tears near the middle. Her ears were the only rebellious aspect of her image; they sported so many pieces of silver that Blaise couldn't count. Around her neck was a simple necklace adorned with an S.

She wore her uniform like any other Hogwarts girl, a fitted blouse and Slytherin sweater, her skirt short enough to make him wonder, but long enough to cover her decency if she decided to bend down. He could imagine how many guys would drool over her legs if they had noticed her, she wasn't short but she wouldn't even be taller than him had she decided to wear those god forsaken heels that drove Blaise crazy with desire. The girl was blessed, she had an amazing figure, and he tried not to gaze at her chest too long for the fear that if she noticed she would definitely kill him. _'Surprised Malfoy never tried to fuck her,'_ he thought crudely, knowing full well what his friend was known for doing during his spare time.

June shifted uncomfortably, she noticed Zabini staring but felt too drowsy to do anything, and instead she tried to ignore the Italian wizard and focused on McGonagall instead. McGonagall looked at every table except the Slytherins, "We've lost many of your classmates…friends and family, but we'll continue to remain united throughout these difficult times," McGonagall's lips trembled but she kept the stern expression, "The people left behind endure the most grief…but I promise you, the faculty will assist you in every way possible."

June blocked out the rest,

"_We'll get caught,"_

"_Quiet Sly,"_

_ Fred smirked mischievously at her, his arm snaking around her waist._

_She glanced nervously at the shadows beyond the curtains of his bed and prayed to Merlin that one of the boys didn't decide to return to the dormitory. It was Fred's idea to sneak her into his room and it was Fred who managed to find a way to get June into the Gryffindor dormitory. _

"_Seriously Fred, they'll have my-"He pressed his lips firmly against hers and chuckled when she automatically parted her lips invitingly,_

"_Want me to stop?" He smirked while placing feathery kisses along her neck down to her collarbone._

_She moaned into his hair, "No, oh Fred-" she hated him, she hated how he knew all her weak spots and she hated how he knew how to drive her crazy, especially the god forsaken kisses along her neck, and not just a regular kiss, but those daunting feather light kisses right before he had to shave, the stubble grazing her neck made her heart pulse erratically..._

"This year's head girl will be Hermione Granger and head boy will be Neville Longbottom," June snapped out of her trance and heard the polite claps. Many pairs of Slytherin eyes glanced nervously at Malfoy who was glaring at his plate of food. They all knew that he _would_ have been head boy. As unlikeable as he was to his classmates, he was at the top of his class just behind Granger. June felt no pity towards the youngest Malfoy, he lost everything the moment he turned his back on humanity.

The rest of the dinner went on to explain that in September a new group of first years would come and so the school would have a welcoming dinner once again. June could hardly pay attention. There was no laughter or giggling amongst the students. It was that quiet. Even the ghosts were silent and many absent; The Grey Lady was nowhere to be seen. Peeves was floating hesitatingly around with what appeared to be spoons, she shot a warning glance at him when he made the mistake of looking her way, sighing dejectedly he left the Great Hall.

* * *

June threw herself into the only soft couch that she could find in the Slytherin common room, right in front of the only fireplace. The remaining Slytherin students had either disappeared into their dormitories or huddled at the far end of the common room throwing glances at the Malfoy heir who was sitting with Blaise not too far from June.

"Hey Draco, I really missed you," Pansy had detached herself from Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode and stomped over to Malfoy as gracefully as her pudgy feet would allow her to. June bit her tongue to avoid being spotted, if there was one person she hated maybe a tad bit more than Malfoy, it was definitely Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy and Blaise looked up at Pansy and June swore she saw a smirk on Blaise face, almost teasing Malfoy who looked rather annoyed. June couldn't fathom why Blaise Zabini still stuck to Malfoy, they hardly exchanged any words once they arrived at Hogwarts but it seemed as if there was a silent understanding between the two of them.

"Not now Pansy," Malfoy sighed waving his hand as if he were dismissing her,

"Draco I'm so glad you didn't end up at Azkaban," Pansy began, "It wasn't even your fault! The Dark Lord was frightening to say the least-" June groaned wanting Pansy to just shut up, she couldn't begin to understand where Pansy's head was at and if she thought before she spoke sometimes.

A dark look passed Malfoy's face, "_Shut up Parkinson,_" June shot a glance at Malfoy; she had never heard him sound so malicious towards Pandy before. Even Blaise was giving Pansy a signal to leave before Malfoy erupted. Pansy shot Malfoy a hurt look and scurried over to her friends who linked arms with the distraught girl, their footsteps and hurried voices could be heard as they went down the stairway to their dormitories.

"What was that all about mate? You know Pansy didn't mean anything rude, she's a little dense sometimes," Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You've been out of it since you got back,"

"Well _Blaise_ please give me some advice, how do you manage to stay so calm when all of Hogwarts is sneering and sending death threats, or that the entire nation wants you dead," Malfoy spat,

"Draco, it's still fresh in everyone's mind, they're just confused-"

"They're not confused!" Malfoy stood up slamming the table with his palm, June virtually jumped out of her seat, "Aren't they right? It was _my_ fault, _I _killed Dumbledore,"

"It wasn't you mate-"

"Snape killed him because of _me_ Blaise! I let the Death Eaters in, I-"

"You protected Potter at your manor, you didn't tell anyone it was him…Dumbledore would have died with or without your influence, Potter told everyone that Dumbledore was already cursed and wearing away…none of that was right but you were scared, you were trying to protect your family," June didn't know why she said what she said but she was tired of hearing him bitch and moan, Potter didn't go through all that trouble of testifying for them so that Malfoy could keep complaining about how _his_ life was unfair, there were way too many losses for his whining about not being treated nicely.

Blaise smirked at the look of defiance in her eyes, he could finally understand why she looked so miserable, she had clearly lost someone very dear to her in the war and she wasn't going to let Malfoy be ungrateful, Malfoy lost his reputation maybe, but his mother and father were still alive and breathing.

Malfoy looked at her with the utmost confusion clearly unable to recognize who she was let alone how long she had been there for and she didn't give him the chance to. June turned to walk back towards her dormitory.

"Who was that?"

"Draco, that there was June Sly."

* * *

_ Fred sent butterfly kisses between the curves of her breasts and slowly and delicately kissed his way down towards her stomach and stopped,_

"_Mine,"_

_June, who had her eyes closed the entire time, opened them exasperatedly, she hated when he stopped kissing her. His lips were so addictive, "What?"_

"_This is all mine," He waved at her entire body,_

"_Yes master, I'm all yours, now keep going," Fred just smirked at her as she mocked him with a roll of her beautiful eyes and laid his head down on her stomach,_

"_Seriously June, I want little red headed anarchy swimming around in here," He kissed her belly, "You're so beautiful,"_

_June gulped uncomfortably, where was all this coming from, "Fred we're just teenagers,"_

"_You're turning 18, almost legal," he teased her, June shook her head desperately,_

"_Fred, there's this muggle show on that television thing that they watch for fun," Fred titled his head in confusion, "It's about these muggle girls that have children when they're too young, I don't want to be like that! We shouldn't even be doing this," She started gathering her clothes as if her sudden epiphany would erase the many times she shared her body with the older boy. _

"_June relax! I was just joking, plus we've been doing this for a year now, I don't think you'll become a virgin again, however I did overhear Katie and Angelina talk about this new potion that's supposed to tighten-"_

"_Shut up Fred!" She suddenly felt disgusted with herself, when did this start happening? When did she drop all her morals and start sleeping with Fred as if she were some mangy little whore at 16 none the less, what business did she have to even dare having sex when she was still figuring out her own body._

"_Hey stop," Fred wrapped his arms around the red-faced girl and pulled her back into his chest, "I was joking June, we both knew what we were doing, we love each other, well I know I love you, especially this tummy," He laughed tugging on her slight but still there skin fat as she liked to call._

_She turned her body slightly to stare into his eyes and reached up to hold his face, "You took advantage of me, I was underage and still am, you were 18, I should take you to trial," She said in mock seriousness. He laughed at her joyfully and tossed her onto the bed._

"_I am going to ravish you my underage Slytherin princess, if only Gryffindor could see this," He growled softly before attacking her with those kisses that drove her nuts._

June gasped and tossed her bed sheets off her sweaty body, she clambered out of bed and as quiet as possible made her way to the shared bathroom; she hardly made it to the toilet and began heaving, dry heaves. Of course, she had barely eaten anything in the past few days at Hogwarts; there was nothing to throw up. Every morning she would wake up the same way, dreams of Fred would plague her nights and she'd wake up sick to her stomach.

She splashed cold water on her face and stared at her daunting reflection, her face had sunken in. The past few days had been hell for her, every day she'd find herself in front of McGonagall's office, ready to ask the witch if she would allow her to go back home, every time she'd remind herself that George needed to be with his family and every time she'd send a fleeting look towards the door and walk away. The classes were unimaginably difficult to sit through, the regular professors all were very quiet, the life clearly sucked out of them. A few new people joined the faculty and simply couldn't connect with the broken students.

June grabbed the flask of sleeping draught from the counter and took a swing of it, just enough to keep her light-headed so she could refrain from allowing her mind to think. The door behind her swung open and Daphne Greengrass raised an eyebrow at the pale girl who quickly tucked the flash into the hem of her skirt. June nodded at her roommate and shuffled past her; she hurriedly changed into her uniform and forced herself towards her Potions class.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" June looked up for her spot on the wet grass and was greeted by the red headed beauty,

"Hi…Ginny, I'm faring….you?"

"I'm faring…" Ginny knelt down beside the Slytherin girl and stared at the lake which seemed to be darker than usual.

Many days when her classes were limited, ended out like this. June would find herself getting lost on the Hogwarts grounds, finally taking a seat far away from where Fred had died where she would gaze into the abyss of the lake. One day Ginny had seen her there, and then every other day, they'd meet in silence and provide company. Ginny took a look at the girl, whom to her relief looked like she had put on some weight in the past few weeks. The raven haired Slytherin had begun to look emaciated after the war and she was finally filling into her body again.

"How many days?" Ginny turned towards her startled at June's silence breaker. They never usually talked after their initial greeting,

June leaned back into the morning dew on the grass, "how many days has it been since…Ginny?"

"It's been around two and a half months…." Ginny shifted into a more comfortable position and looked at June,

"It feels like the days are passing…but, I still feel void, as if I'm still stuck," She glanced at the younger girl, desperate for someone to understand, relieved when she saw a look of empathy crossing her face, "I don't know…if I can ever get rid of this…I don't know if it'll get better, and I don't know if I want it to get better-"

Ginny shook her head, "Fred would never want _any_ of us to hurt like this, and I would imagine he would never want you to beat yourself up," June raised her hands up and imagined letting the clouds pass through her finger tips as if Fred were gliding amongst them.

Ginny watched her close her eyes as she lay on the grass so still with her hands stretched above, "I miss him Ginny…and I still can't believe that he's not going to be flying through the air on his broomstick threatening to haul me into the sky," It broke the young Weasley's heart as she heard June chuckle, clearly replenishing on the memory of Fred's antics.

"He's probably watching you right now, wanting to do just that," June smiled opening her eyes, and Ginny at that moment knew why Fred fell in love with the Slytherin girl. The smile on her face lit up her eyes, and the sincerity of it made Ginny smile. June Sly was an exceptional beauty, like a porcelain doll, the epitome of perfection but when she smiled, the girl shone like what Ginny imagined an angel to look like.

"Thanks Ginny," For the first time in years, June genuinely knew what having a friend was like.

* * *

An owl glided through the Great Hall dropping a package where June was momentarily sitting before she rushed out with a look of panic. Draco glanced at the unopened package that Pansy was looking at with more interest than Draco felt comfortable with. Sighing and without much thought, he picked up the parcel and decided to find the odd Slytherin girl, he couldn't imagine her getting very far. He avoided Blaise's and Pansy's curious eyes and walked silently out of the Great Hall.

He was right, he could hear her retching and well…_smell_ it too really, and curling his nose in disgust he followed the sound.

"Pukey pukey June-y!"

"Sod off Peeves!"

"I'd say there's something in your belly-"

Draco rushed to the sound of June sending curses at the cackling poltergeist,

"Look who we have here! Little death eater Malfoy to come save the day!"

Draco glared at Peeves who floated away from June, who was leaning over the sink,

June glared, "What do you want Malfoy!"

He glared back, "Should've let Parkinson steal this," he tossed the parcel at her feet and turned around to walk back out of the second floor bathroom. He heard ruffling then a sigh,

"Hey!" He didn't turn at her demand, "Thanks Malfoy…" He decided to turn and noticed her holding an album in her hands.

"Right…" He coughed awkwardly and walked away from her,

June watched him retreat and sighed holding the album with shaking hands, it was a gift from Lee, on the cover adorned a picture of Fred, George and herself laughing. She knew exactly when Lee had taken the picture; it was right before the huge fight that Fred and her had which had caused Fred to ask Angelina to the Yule Ball instead of her. She smiled remembering how furious she had been when she found out; of course Angelina had been in on the whole thing. Fred and Angelina had dated before but had remained good friends. Angelina and Fred had decided to go together to irk June, and irk it did.

June placed a finger on Fred's smiling face and stroked the photo. George thought it would be a fantastic idea to get one of the Dumstrang boys to ask June to the Yule Ball. She flipped to the next picture and laughed seeing herself glaring at Fred while holding her date's arm. The next picture was Fred yelling at her date and she remembered exactly why,

"_You sodding pervert! Don't touch her there!"_

"_We're just dancing Fred! Not that it's any of your concern!"_

"_HE TOUCHED YOUR BUM!"_

"_I LET HIM, SO WHAT!"_

"_YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_I'M YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

"_FRED, Oh god Milan are you okay!"_

She felt her heart beat happily, she remember Lee going through various phases, he wanted to be an announcer then a photographer…she had to remember to thank him for this phase, for taking so many of them.

The next one showed June and Fred in the field, clearly arguing, George was seen jumping in and out of the frame laughing. She didn't know how long she had sat there flipping through all the memories, but it was the last one that tore at her heart.

It was at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, just after the opening day. Angelina, George and Katie had their arms around each other standing on the stairs, while Alicia was laughing hysterically at Lee running into the picture. Fred and her were at the bottom, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, whispering into her ears, she saw a bright red flush her cheeks at whatever Fred was telling her,

"_This whole place is so I can take care of you forever, I adore you June Sly."_

"Thank you Lee…" She didn't know if the grieving would ever stop or when the numbing pain would disappear, and maybe it never would, all she knew was that she missed Fred with all her heart and the love she had for him was irreplaceable.

Draco had watched her silently the entire time, he didn't know why, no Malfoy heir would resort to watching girls from a distance like a pathetic stalker but he had stopped to take a glance at her and was intrigued by her reactions. She had started off smiling and he could see the Weasley twins on the cover with her. As he watched her sob into the album, he didn't know why, he wanted to comfort her, tell her it would all be okay, but he knew it wouldn't be. This mysterious Slytherin girl had lost a Weasley twin, and whatever their relationship had been, she would never have him back, and Draco couldn't understand why but he felt so _guilty._

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N Hello! I've been having trouble writing this, I have this big idea in my head but I don't know how to progress their relationship. I don't want and don't feel that it's the right time for June to finish mourning Fred's death. I know it seems really chaotic right now so any constructive feedback would be excellent! Any ideas, anything!

I'm working on the next chapter, which I hope to put up maybe before or on Valentine's day as my gift to you all, but don't hold me to it!

Anyways, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it really is my inspiration to continue and complete this! Once again, June's story will unravel slowly, if you're curious as to how she looks or want a spoiler to her background, feel free to go to my profile and check out my deviantart page! I have the links there! Anyways see you guys soon and have a magical day!


End file.
